


you're dumb, i like you.

by orphan_account



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeji and Ryujin have been best friends since forever, and well, as cliché as it is, Ryujin may have fallen for the other girl somewhere along the way.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	you're dumb, i like you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short. and by v short i mean this was originally a twenty-something-tweet thread on twitter. that short.
> 
> anw, enjoy :)
> 
> twt: @acrylichao  
> tumblr: sapphic-deaths  
> ko-fi: lightswift

So.

Ryujin has feelings. And these feelings have been there for a long time. But, well, she hasn't actually tried to deal with them at all.

So when she finally tries to deal with them, she realizes that she actually doesn't know what to do at all.

* * *

She's been contemplating this for a while now. Dealing with her feelings is the last thing she'd want to do. But in this case, there really is no avoiding it, is there?

She can't avoid those butterflies that come to her stomach when Yeji wraps her arms around her. She couldn't avoid Yeji herself, either, because hell, that'd only make things harder for the both of them.

It's hard. It really is. 

Everyone seems to think that she should just tell her how she feels, but that's really, really fucking hard.

To come up to your best friend that you've clichédly fallen for and confess to them that you want to be something more than friends sounds like a dumb idea to Ryujin.

Especially when she's convinced herself that the latter didn't feel the same.

Who could blame her, though? Sure, the concept of catching feelings for your best friend is nothing new. But who exactly falls for someone—whom they've been nothing but friends with—and expect them to feel the same way?

Someone with great confidence, sure, but that's not Ryujin.

She stares at her lunch. She's barely even touched it. She might have even forgotten that there was food in front of her.

All she could think about was her feelings.

And Yeji, of course.

But, well, maybe she was way too stuck inside her head. Because when she realizes that Yeji is straight-up staring at her with a concerned look on her face, she nearly chokes.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah?" That's all that Ryujin could reply. She'd never meant to sound confused when she said it, but hey, the words have already come out. No turning back now.

"Why do you sound confused?" Yeji looked at her, that concerned look still plastered on her face.

"Because I am." That's what she wants to say. She wants to tell her that she's so confused because she might just love her but who is she to say that she feels the same?

But instead of letting it all out right after she just choked on her goddamn meal after realizing that her head was in the clouds for a full fifteen minutes, she doesn't answer Yeji. Instead, she rushes to the comfort room.

"This is stupid," she thinks. Her reflection in the mirror is staring her down like it's challenging her to just go and tell Yeji how she feels.

She wants to. She really does. But there's this growing fear inside of her that Yeji just doesn't feel feel the same way. And she hates it.

She hates how she listens to it like a song on repeat.

"Ryu?"

That voice. That ever-so-calming voice.

Ryujin was never one to find one's voice something attractive, but something about Yeji's soft and caring voice made her feel so...drawn to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Yeji walks towards her, and Ryujin swears that her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Cliché, sure. But it's true.

How the hell did she even survive back when she didn't realize?

Yeji places a hand on Ryujin's cheek, slowly caressing it. She held her like she was fragile, like she was made of porcelain. 

Ryujin stays silent.

Yeji looks at her. Her eyes focused on her like she was memorizing every bit of her.

Ryujin breathes in.

Yeji smiles.

"Can I tell you something?" Ryujin says. Yeji only nods, signalling her to go on.

"I may have choked because I was stuck in my own head," Ryujin says, biting back a laugh. "When I realized you were staring at me...."

Yeji laughs.

(And Ryujin kind of tries not to smile at that, but she obviously fails.)

"Why would you choke at me staring at you?"

Ryujin takes a deep breath. Great, this is the hard part.

"Maybe because it's hard to believe that the prettiest girl I know is staring at me, and I feel like melting?"

"You say that like you like me." Yeji chuckles, but the look on her face was....different? Ryujin couldn't read it.

"You know what? Maybe I do. Wait, no. I actually do. And I fucking hate it because I know that you don't feel the same way."

Ryujin feels like crying. She feels tears threatening to escape her eyes. She's been keeping it in for so long that saying it out loud hurts her.

But then, Yeji laughs.

And no, it's not just those little laughs that she gives out occasionally. It's the type of laugh that makes her sound like she's running out of breath.

Ryujin could only stare, thinking what could've been so funny about what she'd just said.

"Idiot." Yeji chuckles, "you really think that I don't feel the same way?"

Ryujin....froze.

"Please, why do you think my cheeks start to burn up everytime you compliment me? Why do you think I always reach out for your hand to hold it?"

"I like you, too, you idiot." Yeji says, reaching out for Ryujin's hand to play with her fingers.

"I- you- what?"

Yeji laughed. "I like you."


End file.
